Misunderstood
by Phoenix147
Summary: a group of friends are out on a date with the bladebreakers, and the guys wanna know the answer to the age old question, what do girls really do in the bathrooms, they kinda misundertsand the truth ((rated PG-13 for safty))
1. Default Chapter

Title: Misunderstood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Chantal, or Katie or Louise or Hazel, or at least I let them think that  
  
Chantal: hey!!!!! I'm co-writing this too!  
  
Phoenix147: fine whatever, just get on with it.  
  
Chantal: thank you.  
  
Phoenix147: this is a one shot that is dedicated to all my friends, so enjoy and R+R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you'd been eating dinner in a Italian restaurant that was on the corner of Gorden Road and Farnborough road you would have seen and maybe heard something strange going on between 10 teens. This is how it began.  
  
The Bladebreakers were taking 5 girls that they'd met in London out for a meal.  
  
Max was with a girl who had ginger hair that was slightly wavy and was about shoulder length, her eyes were a light hazel colour, she had fair skin with freckles. She was wearing a pink strappy top and a pink mini skirt with knee high white boot and a white fluffy coat, her name was Chantal. Max and Chantal were telling jokes.  
  
Tyson's date was named Louise,, she was youngest but didn't look it, she had short brown hair and a healthy colored face and bluey green eyes. She was slightly taller than Tyson and she wore a white pair of pedal pushers and a baby blue sleeveless t-shirt and a baseball cap, her and Tyson seemed to be having a conversation about beyblades.  
  
Rei was talking to a timid looking girl who had black hair that was in a ponytail she had blacky brown eyes and pale skin, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt, she was about the same height as Rei. Her name was Hazel.  
  
Another shyish girl was walking near Hazel and Rei, she had long whitish blonde hair and pale blue eyes, her skin was really pale as well, she had a look of boredom and embarrassment on her face, she was wearing a pink long sleeved t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Kenny was walking by her side, looking equally as embarrassed.  
  
The last couple was walking at the back of the little group. Kai was talking quietly to a girl his height, who had cosmic blue hair and greeny blue eyes that were hidden behind square shaped black-rimmed glasses, she was wearing baggy dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt with detached sleeves and a dragon shaped pendant. Her name was Sian  
  
In a few minutes they reached the restaurant and got seated by one of the waiters.  
  
The girls were talking to the guys, Chantal obsessing over the fact that she can only have a salad because eating meat is evil and fattening, Katie was trying to shut Chantal up, Louise was debating with Tyson whether to point out that Chantal doesn't need to worry about eating meat since she's a vegetarian. Hazel and Rei seemed too shy to say anything to each other, and they kept blushing when they kept catching each other's glances. Sian and Kai were talking to each other, occasionally rolling their eyes and adding sarcastic remarks to the conversation or telling Chantal to shove her insults up her over sized ass, which made Chantal more paranoid, and Max took the job of telling her that she wasn't fat and that she was perfect, which made every other girl on the table want to puke.  
  
After a while they orders their meals, ((Chantal had a pasta salad of course)), Sian was getting pissed off with the waiter because she had meat in her order and she, like her conceited friend, was a vegetarian, the order was soon fixed because any waiter would crack under her cold glare.  
  
Chantal muttered something to Katie who nodded and glanced at the others, the guys had puzzled looks, Sian, being the usual annoying bitch she is, rolled her eyes and muttered to Kai, "I'll be back in a second, Chantal just wants her bodyguard group to join her in the bathrooms" she kissed Kai on the cheek and got up with the rest of the girls who walked off with Chantal, while Sian stayed near the back, walking with her hands in her pockets looking fed up.  
  
After a few minutes Kenny said something "Why do girls always go in groups to the bathrooms?"  
  
They thought for a moment "Then they come back with make-up on, and very knowing looks" Tyson added,  
  
"Yeah, and they take so long, what could they be doing in there?" Max said, as soon as these words left his mouth, all the boy's minds went straight to the same suggestion, well except Kenny's innocent mind.  
  
"You guys don't think?" Tyson asked before Kai rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair,  
  
"I doubt they are" he said though even he wasn't 100% sure..  
  
After about 5 minutes the girls came back, Chantal had pink lip-gloss on and pink eye shadow, Katie had baby blue eye shadow on, Louise was wearing cherry red lipstick, Hazel had put some blusher on and Sian had black lipstick on, and she also looked extremely pissed off.  
  
All the boys glanced at the girls, but they didn't say anything.  
  
Later just before desert Chantal nodded at Katie, again all the girls stood up, all the boys could hear Sian muttered, "This is the 7 time today, I'm getting worn out" Tyson blinked when he heard Kai's date say that.  
  
After a minute the boys decided to go see what the girls were doing exactly in the bathrooms, one by one they got up and walked towards the bathrooms, walking into the male toilets which had a wall that separated the bathrooms. There was a small vent that was just big enough so you could hear what was going on in the next room, all the boys crowed in a stall to hear what the girls were saying and doing, this is what they heard.  
  
"Chantal, 7 times in a day is kinda over working it" Sian's voice could be heard  
  
"And? it's not like we're the only girls in the world who do this" Chantal's controlling voice answered  
  
"Yeah come on, you cannot truthfully say that you don't enjoy doing this" Katie's timid voice added  
  
"yes I can, it's not like it's the biggest joy ride in the world" Sian muttered  
  
****  
  
The boys blinked in surprise,  
  
Tyson: *whisper* what do they mean by that?  
  
Rei: shhhh or they'll hear us  
  
****  
  
Katie suddenly began whimpering and moaning "Oh no! Mine broke! We used it too much!"  
  
"It's ok, I've got a spare! And it works better!" Louise's voice piped up, there was the sound of a handbag opening and something being pulled out,  
  
"I don't like using that, it's so obviously fake!" Hazel said in an unsurprisingly quiet voice,  
  
"And? it's been tried and tested, and this one works the best and gives more of an impact" Chantal said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone,  
  
"I agree with Hazel, it's not like it makes us any more of girls if we use it" Sian said sounding just as pissed off as she probably looked.  
  
"Fine you miss out on the fun" Katie said before giggling, "Ok Chantal I'll need your help"  
  
"Ok, since I'm the most skilled one of us" Chantal stated in a conceited tone.  
  
****  
  
Rei: hey Max your girl's pretty skilled  
  
Max: shut up I feel like I wanna be sick already  
  
Kenny: why?  
  
Kai: *rolls eyes* pure minded freak  
  
****  
  
"Katie hold still you're making this a lot harder than it should be" Chantal ordered  
  
"I can't help it, I feel uncomfortable" the blonde girl whined,  
  
"Well then maybe you shouldn't have asked me to do this to you then" the conceited girl said while obviously pouting.  
  
"Oh Chantal you know I didn't mean it like that" the other girl said in a sweet tone.  
  
"Aww you're so kind" Chantal's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Look just please continue, the others are being tight and stingy and they aren't as good at it as you" Katie whined,  
  
"Hey!" Sian and Hazel's voices said in unison.  
  
"What she's better at it than you" the blonde told the blue haired girl,  
  
"how would you know? You've never let me try" Sian replied, suddenly Louise's hyped up voice could be heard,  
  
"I wanna go, it looks so cool!"  
  
"You can't, you're too young"  
  
"I am not! I'm only a few months younger than you guys!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Just let me have a go, let me take Sian's turn!"  
  
"But, we had something special in store for Sian" Katie quickly said,  
  
"No! let her take my go!" Sian's voice muttered urgently,  
  
"Fine, if moody girl wants to miss out on the fun then she can!" the ginger girl ordered, though no one could see, Katie had obviously agreed.  
  
"Ok Louise ready?"  
  
"yep!"  
  
There was few minutes of silence before suddenly there came a yelp,  
  
"OW!!!!! That really hurt! Why didn't you warn me!?"  
  
"We said you weren't old enough to handle the pain" Katie told her fairly,  
  
"Yeah but.that really really hurt!" the younger girl complained while whimpering "you can't just do it so quickly it's painful!"  
  
"Why did you even want to take part?" Katie asked,  
  
"Because it looked cool"  
  
****  
  
Kai blinked ~it looked cool?~ he thought then he shuddered, the same thing seemed to be going through Tyson's head as well, and since it was his date, it scared him so much more.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to hear the next part" Max muttered, but no one seemed to hear him as a huge thud could he heard from the next room  
  
****  
  
"ow not so fast you stupid whore!" Sian's voice said, as she sounded slightly panicked  
  
"Aww thanks Sian" the ginger girl said,  
  
"You shouldn't be proud of being a whore" you could hear the smirk in her voice,  
  
"Well it's a living, you learn to deal with it" her friend replied giggling.  
  
"just get off of me! I don't want that thing any where near me!"  
  
"too late!"  
  
"OW! You poked me! You stupid sluts!"  
  
"yeah we know!" Katie's voice cut in,  
  
"Hey you cornered me!"  
  
"And? You wouldn't co-operate!" Louise said in her fake American accent.  
  
"NO! please have mercy on me!" Sian pleaded, trying not to giggle,  
  
"Too late!"  
  
there was a scream then loads of laughing and another thud.  
  
"Girls! Aren't the guys going to wonder where we are?" Hazel said,  
  
"Oh yeah" all the other girls said.  
  
****  
  
That's was the cue for the boys to leave, they got out of the stall and walked out of the door, at the same time the girls did, the boys had very knowing looks on their faces as they walked towards the table, Sian blinked, her date just looked grossed out. Louise suddenly piped up.  
  
"I wonder what they were doing in there?"  
  
"Maybe they were.!" Katie began to say before Chantal cut in,  
  
"I always thought there was something dodgy about your boyfriends" when she said this, she earned a glare from her friends and they all walked towards the table, wondering why their boys were all in the bathrooms together, and of course, being teenage girls, their minds came to the worst conclusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I got a bit bored with my other stories so I took a break from it...I might write another chapter explaining what the girls were doing, should I? You tell me  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	2. The Explaination

Title: Misunderstood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Chantal, or Katie or Louise or Hazel, or at least I let them think that  
  
Phoenix147: ok I'm sorry for taking to long to update, I wanted my friends to see what I wrote about them. They want to kill me and say something, so here ya go.  
  
Louise: EVIL! I am not the youngest  
  
Katie: you are  
  
Louise: *sniffles* evil!  
  
Hazel: that was evil, you can't put me in one of your stories, this is so getting flamed  
  
Chantal: I helped write it so I'm all right  
  
*All girls run after Chantal holding flamed sticks*  
  
Phoenix: anyway here is what really happened, oh yeah and forget about this being a one-shot I realized I cannot write one *anime sweat drop* so here ya go, what really happened after the girls went to the bathrooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chantal, 7 times in a day is kinda over working it" Sian said while leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Chantal was looking through her bag.  
  
"And? It's not like we're the only girls in the world who do this" Chantal's controlling voice answered while she pulled some lipstick out of her small handbag.  
  
"Yeah come on, you cannot truthfully say that you don't enjoy doing this" Katie added timidly as she picked out some pink lipstick from Chantal's bag.  
  
"Yes I can, it's not like it's the biggest joy ride in the world" Sian muttered rolling her eyes, but no one heard her, she was probably the only one who heard muttering from the boy's bathrooms, she snapped her attention back to the rest when Katie began whimpering and moaning  
  
"Oh no! Mine broke! We used it too much!" she was holding up some mascara that was broken into two pieces, Hazel smirked, she's snapped it when no one was looking.  
  
"It's ok, I've got a spare! And it works better!" Louise's voice piped up, as she opened her own handbag and pulled an obviously new stick of mascara  
  
"I don't like using that, it's so obviously fake!" Hazel said in an unsurprisingly quiet voice, a bit pissed off because they'd bought a spare one.  
  
"And? It's been tried and tested, and this one works the best and gives more of an impact," Chantal said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, she knew the most about make up, so it wasn't surprising that she knew what was tried and tested.  
  
"I agree with Hazel, it's not like it makes us any more of girls if we use it" Sian said sounding just as pissed off as she looked,  
  
"Fine you miss out on the fun" Katie said before giggling, "Ok Chantal I'll need your help"  
  
"Ok, since I'm the most skilled one of us" Chantal stated in a conceited tone as she smirked and took the mascara from Louise and began applying it to her blonde haired friend.  
  
"Katie hold still you're making this a lot harder than it should be" Chantal ordered because Katie wouldn't stand still and Chantal had to keep pausing.  
  
"I can't help it, I feel uncomfortable" the blonde girl whined as she moved nervously from one foot to the other.  
  
"Well then maybe you shouldn't have asked me to do this to you then" the conceited girl said while pouting crossing her arms and making sure she wasn't stained by the mascara.  
  
"Oh Chantal you know I didn't mean it like that" the other girl said in a sweet tone rolling her blue eyes so everyone knew she was being sarcastic, Sian smirked while this was going on.  
  
"Aww you're so kind" Chantal's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Look just please continue, the others are being tight and stingy and they aren't as good at it as you" Katie whined, as the rest of the girls looked at her in disbelief  
  
"Hey!" Sian and Hazel's voices said in unison as they glared at Katie  
  
"What she's better at it than you" the blonde told the blue haired girl, who was crossing her arms and looking offended  
  
"how would you know? You've never let me try" Sian pointed out, though she never offered to apply the make up, she wasn't half bad at it. Suddenly Louise's hyped up voice cut into their glaring contest  
  
"I wanna go, it looks so cool!" she said jumping up and down excitedly  
  
"You can't, you're too young" Katie replied bluntly.  
  
"I am not! I'm only a few months younger than you guys!" Louise was now pouting, hazel sighed, this was so pathetic  
  
"And?" Chantal and Katie said in unison  
  
"Just let me have a go, let me take Sian's turn!" Louise pointed at her blue haired friend who hadn't moved from the wall.  
  
"But, we had something special in store for Sian" Katie quickly said, grinning evilly  
  
"No! let her take my go!" Sian's voice muttered urgently, as she quickly stood up straight glaring at her friend's evil grin.  
  
"Fine, if moody girl wants to miss out on the fun then she can!" the ginger girl ordered, Katie agreed with a small nod, the brown haired girl grinned, Hazel and Sian exchanged looks as Louise jumped up and down excitedly, both of them thinking  
  
~It's just make up~  
  
"Ok Louise ready?" Katie asked taking the mascara off of Chantal, and grabbing some lip-gloss, blusher and body glitter.  
  
"yep!"  
  
Katie put the lip-gloss quickly into Louise's lips, then she dabbed some glitter on the corners of her eyes and put blusher on after, when she got to the mascara she applied it too quickly and Louise yelped loudly in pain and she shoved Katie gently away from her and covered her eye gently, so she didn't smudge her glitter.  
  
"OW!!!!! That really hurt! Why didn't you warn me!?" she demanded to know.  
  
"We said you weren't old enough to handle the pain" Katie told her fairly, she shrugged  
  
"Yeah but.that really really hurt!" the younger girl complained while whimpering "you can't just do it so quickly it's painful!"  
  
"Why did you even want to take part?" Katie asked, tilting her head slightly to the side  
  
"Because it looked cool" Louise replied, if this had been an anime show then everyone would have fell to the ground, Sian just rolled her eyes.  
  
Chantal noticed this and grabbed Sian's wrist pulling her forward, unfortunately Sian fell to the floor with a loud thud. As she quickly jumped up she yelled  
  
"ow not so fast you stupid whore!" Sian's voice said, as she sounded slightly panicked she was backed up against the wall with Chantal standing in front of her holding bright pink lipstick and eyeliner.  
  
"Aww thanks Sian" the ginger girl said, smirking evilly  
  
"You shouldn't be proud of being a whore" as she smirked, Chantal's smirk turned into a glare then she smiled  
  
"Well it's a living, you learn to deal with it" her friend replied giggling. Before she grabbed Sian's wrist and held her still while Katie got out some pink nail varnish. You might as well want to know, Sian hates the colour pink, putting pink anywhere near her was evil enough.  
  
"just get off of me! I don't want that thing any where near me!" she tried to pull her wrist from Chantal's grip  
  
"too late!" Chantal said, putting some black eyeliner on the blue haired girl  
  
"OW! You poked me! You stupid sluts!" she grabbed her eye, which was slightly red from being poked  
  
"yeah we know!" Katie's voice cut in, she was smirking as pink nail varnish was spilled on the floor, Sian knew she was going to get it now, she backed away, well she sort of walked along the wall, till she reached a corner, Louise had now joined the group, while Hazel stayed where she was, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey you cornered me!" Sian said  
  
"And? You wouldn't co-operate!" Louise said in her fake American accent.  
  
"NO! please have mercy on me!" Sian pleaded, trying not to giggle, as they grabbed her wrists and held her still.  
  
"Too late!" Chantal said while grinning  
  
they screamed with laughter as Sian shoved her hands forwards, knocking them all of balance as they fell to the cold tiled floor with a thud.  
  
"Girls! Aren't the guys going to wonder where we are?" Hazel said, breaking her silence, as she looked at her watch and realized they'd been in her for 15 minutes  
  
"Oh yeah" all the other girls said. As they jumped up, gathering all their makeup into their handbags, Sian put some black lipstick on, they went to open the door,  
  
They saw their dates, Max and Tyson had very knowing looks on their faces, Kai just looked disgusted and avoided her eye contact. Kenny looked indifferent and wondered why his friends looked either grossed out of knowing, Rei looked very shy and looked at the floor.  
  
When they had walked away Louise suddenly piped up.  
  
"I wonder what they were doing in there?"  
  
"Maybe they were.!" Katie began to say before Chantal cut in,  
  
"I always thought there was something dodgy about your boyfriends" when she said this, she earned a glare from her friends and they all walked towards the table, wondering why their boys were all in the bathrooms together, and of course, being teenage girls, their minds came to the worst conclusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
there now ya know what English girls do in the bathrooms when they go in large groups.I had most of you thinking the wrong thing didn't I? Lol anyway there will be another chapter where the boys think about asking the girls about the truth, vote for who you think should ask.  
  
Louise: yay! R+R  
  
Katie: or else we'll come and get you  
  
Phoenix147: shut up!  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	3. You stupid idiots

Title: Misunderstood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Chantal, or Katie or Louise or Hazel, or at least I let them think that  
  
Chantal: this is supposed to be the last chapter. though knowing Phoenix147, it won't be.  
  
Phoenix 147: yep that's about right, so as I said before, this is not a one shot anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, after Katie had yelled at Kenny for trying to kiss her and then Kenny had gone off in a sulk leaving Katie to go home because she was bored, the rest of the girls were sitting on a hillside looking at a fire work display with their dates.  
  
"Oh they are so pretty" Chantal said as a blue rocket whizzed into the sky and exploded with a loud bang.  
  
"Yeah, but they can't even try to compare to you" Max said to her sweetly, Chantal blushed slightly and grinned, and, being the conceited girl she is, she nodded,  
  
"Yeah I know I'm pretty"  
  
Sian, who was sitting a bit more up the hill, with Kai, away from everyone else, rolled her eyes and muttered something to Kai who smirked and nodded.  
  
"What are you saying about me?" Chantal asked.  
  
"Oh nothing" the blue haired girl replied as her friend glared in return.  
  
Louise laughed at her friends, "You two are so weird!"  
  
"I think they know that" Hazel muttered  
  
"Hey!" Sian and Chantal said in unison.  
  
There was suddenly a stunned-like silence as the fireworks suddenly stopped.  
  
"NO NOT THAT!" Louise shrieked laughing wildly. Everyone jerked their heads to see what she was doing, mainly because it sounded slightly perverted.  
  
Tyson was tickling Louise's sides, in about a second Chantal quickly turned around to max and said, "Don't you dare!" while pointing her index finger at him. Rei was laughing as Hazel, Sian and Kai just looked blankly at them wondering how insane they could get.  
  
After a few minutes ((well about half an hour really)) Hazel commented about how the fireworks had finally stopped and it was silent, which made Chantal comment about the silent being unnerving.  
  
"Well we'll have to get it so there is some sort of noise" Rei said, before the girls started laughing at his sentence.  
  
"What?" he asked, Hazel whispered something in his ear making him blush, "I didn't mean it like that"  
  
"Calm down Rei I think they know that" Kai said in his usual bored tone  
  
Rei nodded, though he was still blushing fiercely, Hazel smiled at him and whispered something he blushed even more.  
  
Chantal was looking up at the starlit sky, leaning her head on Maxs' shoulder; he had his arm around her.  
  
Kai and Sian were just leaning back looking upwards at the sky, being silent, as usual.  
  
Chantal, getting bored of the silence, suddenly coughed loudly, Hazel and Sian looked at her, only one of them had any clue what was about to happen.  
  
The blue haired girl and ginger haired girl counted to three in their heads and then smiled and said in unison.  
  
"Nothing in my noggin, diddly squat"  
  
Hazel blinked, looking confused, though Kai and Rei looked a tiny bit scared, Max burst out laughing,  
  
"What did you two say that for?" he asked,  
  
They both shrugged, Sian went back into her half laying down position next to Kai, Chantal leaned her head on Maxs' shoulder again.  
  
"Hi guys we're back!" someone said from behind them, Chantal turned around, soon everyone else did as well, to see Louise and Tyson coming towards them, holding a small bag of chips.  
  
"When and where did you guys go?" Sian asked,  
  
"Down the road to the fish and chip shop about 15 minutes ago" Tyson answered  
  
"Didn't you notice we were gone?" Louise asked, they all shook their heads and then went back to sitting alone with their dates.  
  
Soon they began getting bored again, and for some reason the guys started acting strange.  
  
"What is wrong with you guys?" Louise asked, when they had given them all a weird look for the 5th time that night.  
  
"Well erm." Rei said nervously  
  
"And why were you all in the bathrooms together?" Chantal added,  
  
"Ya see." Tyson said nervously as well.  
  
"Come on, tell us, we won't judge you in any way" Sian said softly.  
  
Kai blinked, and looked at Max or Tyson, knowing they'd be the ones who would actually say something.  
  
Tyson sighed, "Fine, we were wondering why you didn't tell us?"  
  
"Tell you what?" Hazel asked  
  
"Well tell us that were.well.Lesbians" Max said, looking at the ground, since, for some reason, him and Tyson were standing up, Rei and Kai hadn't moved.  
  
The girls all blinked in a shocked silence.  
  
"Could you, er, repeat that?" Sian muttered looking at Kai for an explanation.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you weren't straight?" Kai asked, even he couldn't look any of the girls in the eye.  
  
"But, we aren't lesbians" Hazel said after a few more seconds of silence "At least we weren't the last time I checked"  
  
Louise, who had been the most silent of the lot suddenly looked angry, she pointed at Tyson, "So you thought that we were lesbians and you didn't say anything? Why the hell would you think that anyway?"  
  
Her date shrugged "I dunno.we kinda heard you talking in the bathrooms and we kinda heard what you were doing"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah really, I wish you'd all told us, it would have saved us the time and the money!" Tyson suddenly snapped at his date, who blinked,  
  
"We aren't gay!" Louise shouted back before storming off, presumably back home.  
  
"Oh well done!" Chantal snapped sarcastically, glaring at the boys, "You've upset her and without a reason!"  
  
"We had a good reason, you lied to us!" Tyson snapped, Max was just staring at the floor, trying not to look up at Chantal,  
  
"Well if you must know, we were putting on make up! Don't bother calling me Max!" she said before storming off after Louise in a pretty girlish way.  
  
Hazel blinked and walked off, seemingly not able to find the right words to say to her date, he seemed to get the feeling she didn't want anything else to do with him either.  
  
"They were putting on make up?" Tyson asked slowly looking at Sian, who was looking mildly amused, well actually she looked like she was on the verge of laughing but lets stick with my first idea.  
  
"Yep, Chantal was putting on mascara and trying to paint my nails, Katie was whining about her mascara being broke and Louise didn't seem to take heed to Katie's warning of being too young to handle the pain of the blondes quickly done make up" Sian explained, "What the hell did you guys think?"  
  
Tyson took about 15 minutes telling the blue haired girl what they had thought, pausing every so often so Sian could take the chance to stop laughing.  
  
"Well I can't blame you for thinking that, do you know how weird it was to see 5 boys walking out of a bathroom, 2 with very knowing looks on their faces, 1 smiling like Christmas had come early, and two looking disgusted and disturbed" Sian told them trying to keep herself from laughing.  
  
"You really should have just asked us what we did, instead of jumping to unnecessary conclusions"  
  
"Yeah well, they didn't have to stomp off like that" Tyson pointed out  
  
"You offended them!" Sian told him "We may have nothing against gays but we are not gays ourselves!"  
  
"Oh well?" Tyson shrugged "Forget telling us that, just tell us how to get the girls to like us again"  
  
"Erm say you're sorry," she suggested sarcastically,  
  
"Hey!" Tyson snapped, "be serious!"  
  
"Make me fat ass!" she replied smirking, Tyson could have almost hit her, if it wasn't for his unwritten moral code.  
  
Kai smirked slightly, at last someone had told Tyson the truth.  
  
"Stop smirking!" Tyson snapped at Kai, who just returned with a death glare.  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Sian shouted, making them all look at her, Max was feeling like a complete idiot for ever thinking that his date was a lezzy, Rei felt embarrassed so neither of them were speaking anyway.  
  
"Look, it's late, talk to them tomorrow, I'll try and help as well" Sian said, all the boys just nodded, none of them wanted to disobey since she could help them get back together with their girlfriends.  
  
She kissed Kai on the lips quickly before running off towards her own home.  
  
Rei, Max and Tyson glared at Kai who shrugged and asked "What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya go I updated, for any of you who are reading, The Black Vixen or Darkness Hides All, just wait a few days more and I'll update, my brain isn't working too well *sighs* so R+R this chapter, the next might just be the last  
  
Chantal: I told ya this one wouldn't be the end of it  
  
Phoenix147: shut up!  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	4. Please?

Title: Misunderstood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Chantal, or Katie or Louise or Hazel, or at least I let them think that  
  
Phoenix147: ok ok I have about 3 things to say  
  
Chantal: first, no one commented on the 'Nothing in my noggin, diddly squat' comment that we made.  
  
Phoenix147: two yet again this might not be the last chapter *sighs* but rest assure there will be an end  
  
Chantal: the third one was this, they way the character are in this story are just like we are in real life  
  
Louise is the hyper annoying one, Katie is the quiet non-dating one, Hazel is the shy quiet one, Sian is the moody bitching boring gothic weird on and I'm the perfect brilliant *Phoenix147 gags Chantal*  
  
Phoenix147: that's enough out of her I think, enjoy this chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going out!" Chantal yelled grabbing her coat the next morning, she was now wearing a denim mini skirt a white shirt with a pair if cute white trainers.  
  
"No you're not!" Sian said standing in front of the door, her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a strappy black top and jeans with her black trainers.  
  
"And why not?" Chantal asked  
  
"Because you have to talk to Max"  
  
"For the last time I said I'm through with him"  
  
"But he really loves you" Sian said refusing to move from the door.  
  
"But he thought I was a lesbian! I can't see why you are still with Kai anyway!" Chantal snapped  
  
"Because I understand why they though we were lesbians and Kai is just really hot, I'm not dumping him for making a mistake" Sian smirked as her friend rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look you can't lock me in here," Chantal said crossing her arms while still holding her fluffy white coat.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"I'll but pink eye liner on you"  
  
"Dam" Sian hissed, her one weakness, pink make up.  
  
Chantal put on her coat and grabbed her handbag before walking out; Sian went to go talk to Louise  
  
"Oh come on Louise, you know you love him" Sian said  
  
"No, no and for the last time no, he's a stubborn ass" Louise replied while watching the TV, she was wearing a pair of baggy jogging bottoms and a matching top.  
  
"Oh come on, he really loves you"  
  
"What did I just say?"  
  
"Grrrr I'll go bug Hazel then!" Sian said standing up and going towards Hazel's bedroom, where Hazel was talking to someone on the computer, wearing a dark blue t-shirt a jeans  
  
"Hazel?" Sian said in one of those' you-know-what-I'm-going-to-ask-and-I- know-what-the-answer-is-but-I'm-going-to-ask-anyway' tones  
  
"No" Hazel replied simply, not even turning around,  
  
"But Rei really likes you, you should have seen his face when you walked off"  
  
"I said n-!" she paused mid-sentence, as the screen flashed up with 'You have mail'  
  
She clicked on it.  
  
It read:  
  
'Hazel?  
  
I know you might not want to hear from me at all,  
  
But it was some simple mistake, you must have thought  
  
The same thing, when you saw us coming out of the bathrooms,  
  
Will you forgive me?  
  
Please say you will,  
  
This sounds so soppy and I know you'll laugh at me for it,  
  
But I love you a lot and I can't really bare to be without you  
  
.Ok I feel like an idiot now so I'm just gonna say bye  
  
All the love that I posses Rei'  
  
"See!" Sian said after Hazel had finished reading the letter.  
  
Hazel just started laughing as she read it, "That's way too sappy"  
  
"So will you give him another chance?" Sian asked hopefully,  
  
"No"  
  
Again if this was a real anime show Sian would have fell to the floor, "What do you mean no!? He just poured his heart out to you in an e-mail he's so sorry and you're going to still hate him!?" she snapped  
  
Hazel laughed again, "I was only joking" she started typing her response to the e-mail.  
  
'Thanks for the sweet e-mail Rei,  
  
It had me in Hysterics,  
  
Of course I forgive you.  
  
Just next time 'ask'  
  
See ya later maybe  
  
Love from Hazel'  
  
Sian smiled "Great now I just have to get Chantal and Louise to get back with their boys"  
  
"Yeah.what about Katie and Kenny?" Hazel asked  
  
"Kenny is going out with Emily now, according to Kai"  
  
"Whoa that was fast"  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Oh well that's one less person to worry about" Hazel said as Sian nodded then began to try and form a plan to get the two remaining Bladebreakers back with their rightful non-lesbian girlfriends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoenix147: there  
  
Chantal: I hoped you liked it  
  
Hazel: why did I have to give in?  
  
Sian: because I typed it that way  
  
R+R please  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	5. Messed up room

Title: Misunderstood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Chantal, or Katie or Louise or Hazel, or at least I let them think that  
  
Sian: Hiya heres another funny, odd and possibly too realistic it's scary chapter, I just thought I'd better tell you that me and Chantal have a joint account where stories like this is will always be, it's called ElfCanadia, so I'll tell ya when I've uploaded the start of the first story for that account with will be entitled 'Sugar is my Friend' ok so on with this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chantal came back to the house muttering about some stupid fan-girl stealing the last Orlando Bloom poster.  
  
"Hi-Hi!" she yelled as she opened the door and hung up her coat.  
  
"Hiya!" Louise replied, she was still watching TV.  
  
"Hi!" Hazel yelled, she was talking to Rei on the phone  
  
Katie just waved while reading a magazine, Sian however was no-where to be seen.  
  
"Where's Elf-girl?" Chantal asked as she poured herself some diet Pepsi  
  
"She said something about going to go see the hottest guy on the planet" Katie muttered turning a page in the magazine.  
  
"So she's gone on a date?" Chantal asked drinking some of her Diet Pepsi.  
  
"yep" the blonde haired girl responded as Chantal shrugged and walked towards her room.  
  
A loud scream made everyone jump, Louise, hazel and Katie all ran towards Chantal's room, where she was now sobbing while kneeling on the floor, like many Bishoujo's do when they are crying over something.  
  
"Chantal what's wrong?" Louise asked before she paused and looked at Chantal's usually neat and pink room.  
  
It had been transformed, all of her lip-gloss was poured over her white bed covers, and her soft toys were positioned to look like they were giving each other anal sex, her Orlando Bloom posters had stickers with the words 'Butt-ugly' written on them, her C.D's had been replaced with Good Charlotte, Sum 41 and Blink 182, her clothes were sprawled all over the floor and in big fat chunky writing there words 'I WAS BORED' were written on her pink wall.  
  
"I'M GONNA MURDER HER!" Chantal screamed at the top of her voice, Hazel held in a laugh, she was smart enough to know that you should *never* laugh at Chantal; when she's this pissed off.  
  
They all backed away as Chantal started making her room look normal again.  
  
As soon as her door was closed Hazel began laughing, before she picked up the phone again and started to tell Rei what had happened.  
  
Louise shrugged and went back to watch TV and Katie just sighed and went back to reading.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later Sian opened the front door and yelled.  
  
"CHANTAL WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"  
  
Chantal just smirked and walked out of her room, "I'm here"  
  
"Why the fuck did you do that!?" Sian demanded to know while she clenched her fists and glared at her best friend.  
  
"Because you did that to my room" Chantal replied,  
  
"I wouldn't go in your room even if I was paid £10000000000" Sian snapped as Louise, Katie and Hazel watched with interest.  
  
"so who did all of that shit to my room?" Chantal asked.  
  
"Not me!" Sian snapped before storming off into her room, soon loud music was coming from her room in the form of Linkin Park  
  
"So exactly what did you do?" Louise asked Chantal,  
  
"I got Kai to think that Sian was a stupid slut" Chantal replied, "He probably dumped her"  
  
"How did you do that?" Katie asked  
  
"But getting someone to run up to her in the street and snog her"  
  
"That's nasty" Louise commented, "And besides Sian wasn't in your room long enough to do all that"  
  
"What?" Chantal asked before Louise explained that Sian went in there to go get some purple nail varnish for Katie who wouldn't get off of her fat ass.  
  
"And you didn't tell me that before because?" Chantal asked  
  
"Because you'd gone psycho" Hazel said  
  
"You saw what my room was like so you know why I went psycho"  
  
"So? What you did was too extreme, you know she likes him" Louise said  
  
"Well I'll make him go back out with her, it's as simple as that" Chantal said before grabbing her coat and walking out of the house, Louise smirked and called for Sian to come out of her room now.  
  
"Did it work?" Sian asked eagerly  
  
"yep, she's gone to go get him to forgive you now" Louise said as Sian started laughing  
  
"Dam she's gullible, I told Kai all about this stuff anyway, he came up with the plan for crying out loud" Sian said through her laughter, before sitting down next to Louise, after calming down.  
  
**** Chantal walked up to the house where the Bladebreakers were staying, she knocked on the door and Max answered it, and just as Sian had planned it, Max looked like he'd been crying.  
  
"Oh god, are you alright?" Chantal asked softly seeing his red eyes. He shook his head but didn't tell her why.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" he asked with a horse voice  
  
"Oh I came to see Kai I kinda pranked Sian and now him and her have split up and I can't bear to see Sian upset over him" Chantal explained, Max just nodded,  
  
"Il go get him if ya want" he said avoiding her gaze, she gulped.  
  
"Max why are you crying?" she asked softly, looking him in the eyes, he looked at her and wiped his eyes, like a small kid would,  
  
"Because I love you and you never want to be with me again" he said as she looked at him.  
  
"I was just angry, I'm sorry" she said before hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek, "You're way too perfect, I can't be mad at you"  
  
He smiled slightly and wiped the rest of the tears from his eyes, "Does that mean that you'll go out with me again?" she nodded before kissing him on the lips and grinning, she completely forgot about Kai and asked Max if he wanted to go down the park or something.  
  
~I really must thank Sian for this~ Max thought with a smile ~Now we just have to get Louise with Tyson as everything will be fine again~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There another chapter is finished, I have to say that messing up Chantal's room like that would be so much fun, I'm glad that she isn't gonna read this for a week *anime sweat drop* erm ok R+R ~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	6. The singing baffoon

Title: Misunderstood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Chantal, or Katie or Louise or Hazel, or at least I let them think that  
  
Sian: hello dear readers here is another chap, this one will be insane I swear, lots of singing, lots of throwing and lots of fighting. So read on  
  
Oh yeah before I forget, thank u to the person who said I have taste Linkin Park rule!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was around 6:00pm. Katie was in her room listening to Mis-teeq while dancing around like an idiot, Chantal was watching P.O.T.C in her room with Max, Sian was in her room talking to Kai on the phone, while Hazel was trying to ignore her and was on the internet ((a/n: Sian and Hazel share a bedroom))  
  
Louise however was watching TV again, while wearing jogging bottoms and a matching top with her fluffy orange slippers on and her hair tied up loosely into a ponytail.  
  
She flicked through the music channels getting more bored by the minute.  
  
She turned the TV off and got up and walked towards the kitchen (1) she opened the fried and poured herself some orange juice before getting a small cheesecake out of the freezer and grabbing a fork.  
  
She sat back down on the sofa and began eating the cheesecake, stopping only to drink her orange juice.  
  
She sighed and put the fork and the cheesecake down.  
  
She missed Tyson, but she wasn't going to phone him and beg for forgiveness, he had to apologize before she ever forgave him.  
  
The sound of singing reached her ears, she walked over to the balcony in their house ((a/n or apartment which ever)) she looked down towards the singing.  
  
Tyson was standing there with a microphone singing his little heart out and trying to stay in tune.  
  
'Sorry, is all that I can't say  
  
The day's gone by and still  
  
Words don't come easily  
  
Like sorry, sorry, I'm sorry  
  
Forgive me, is all that I can say  
  
Days go by and still  
  
Words don't come easily  
  
Like forgive me, forgive me.  
  
But you can say baby  
  
Baby can you hold me tonight  
  
Baby if you told me the right words  
  
Oh, at the right time  
  
You'd be mine.  
  
I love you, is all that I will say  
  
Hours gone by and still  
  
Words don't come easily  
  
Like I love you, I love you'  
  
He moved the microphone from his lips and looked up at her, then he raised it up again.  
  
"But baby, baby can I hold you tonight, Baby if I told you the right words, at the right, would you be mine?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and threw the nearest object she could find at him, which was a flowerpot. "Go get some singing lessons," she yelled before walking back inside of the house, only to see Sian, Hazel and Katie standing there with their arms crossed.  
  
"What?" Louise asked  
  
"That was so cruel!" Katie said, "Even though he can't sing"  
  
"And?" Louise asked.  
  
"He loves you, you baka," Hazel snapped.  
  
"And you love him" Sian added  
  
"So?" Louise said.  
  
If this were an anime show then sweat drops would have appeared on the girl's heads at that moment, Sian crossed her arms.  
  
"Louise!" she whined. "Chantal has forgiven Max, Hazel has forgiven Rei, so can't you just forgive Tyson?" Sian asked  
  
"No, he was being a twat" Louise said walking past them and sitting on the sofa.  
  
"But you were pity eating" Hazel said picking up the cheesecake and pointing at it.  
  
"I happen to like cheesecake, so I wasn't pity eating, you eat ice cream to do that" Louise corrected her.  
  
"Oh shut up," Sian snapped rolling her eyes.  
  
"Make Me," her friend snapped back.  
  
Soon they were shoving and hitting each other while shouting insults at the top of their lungs.  
  
Hazel and Katie watched with mild amusement.  
  
Sian finally yelled "Fine you stupid bitch!" before tearing herself from the fight and storming off into her room and slamming the door.  
  
Katie just rolled her eyes and walked toward the kitchen and sat down at the table, grabbing the nearest magazine. Hazel sighed and went and stood out on the balcony, looking to see if Tyson was still there.  
  
He was shaking the dirt off of his hat and thinking of a new song.  
  
Hazel smirked; it was so funny to see this happen, how many times did you ever get to see a stubborn jackass of a guy sing love songs only to get a flowerpot thrown at his head.  
  
But it was sweet though, but of course that didn't stop Hazel from throwing another flowerpot at his head, just hoping that Chantal didn't mind them using her flowers. Tyson glared at her, at which she stuck her tongue out at him, he glared for a second more then began singing again.  
  
Hazel rolled her eyes and walked back inside, she glanced at Louise who was eating the cheesecake again.  
  
"Louise, what if I told you that Tyson is in complete love with you?" she asked  
  
"You wouldn't be the first to say that"  
  
Hazel growled, "You're so annoying!"  
  
"I know"  
  
"I give up!" she said throwing her hands up into the air and walking towards her's and Sian's room.  
  
Louise smirked and put the cheesecake down and turned the TV on.  
  
She was listening to music, trying to ignore the singing from outside which had got louder since he'd got a group of girls, her friends to be exact, to be his background singers.  
  
"They aren't going to leave me alone till I go back out with him right?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
Then an idea struck her, she smirked and ran into her's and Katie's room.  
  
****  
  
Tyson sighed and told the others to stop, it was getting late and she wasn't going to speak to him.  
  
Sian sighed and said that he'd just have to come back tomorrow; Tyson rolled his eyes and thanked her.  
  
As he turned away to leave something hit him in the back of the head, he turned back around and looked up towards the balcony to see if it was Louise who'd thrown it.  
  
His eyes widened as he saw Louise, she had her hair down and she was wearing a candy blue t-shirt and jeans with trainers, she had a microphone in her hand.  
  
Everyone blinked as she put the microphone to her lips and music began to play.  
  
"I'm sitting here alone up in my room  
  
And thinking about the times that we've been through  
  
I'm looking at a picture in my hand  
  
Trying my best to understand  
  
I really want to know what we did wrong  
  
With a love that felt so strong  
  
If only you were here tonight I know that we could make it right  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
Always and forever you and me  
  
That's the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
I know I've been a fool since you've been gone  
  
I'd better give it up and carry on  
  
'Cause living in a dream of you and me  
  
Is not the way my life should be  
  
I don't want to cry a tear for you  
  
So forgive me if I do  
  
If only you were here tonight  
  
I know that we could make it right  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
Always and forever you and me  
  
That's the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
I'd do anything; I'd give you my world  
  
I'd wait forever, to be your girl  
  
Just call out my name, and I will be there  
  
Just to show you how much I care  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
'Cause you're the only one within my heart  
  
I was born to make you happy  
  
Always and forever you and me  
  
That's the way our life should be  
  
I don't know how to live without your love  
  
I was born to make you happy"  
  
She took the microphone from her lips and watched Tyson's face light up, then an evil smirk found it's way onto her face, she held the microphone up again and said.  
  
"But I still won't go back out with you"  
  
Everyone would have fallen to the ground if it was an anime, but only Tyson did this time, he covered his face and tried to stop himself from crying. Louise just laughed and put the microphone down and walked back inside, only to be confronted by Chantal and Max, who'd heard her little performance.  
  
"Louise that is *so* cruel" she said while crossing her arms.  
  
"I know" Louise said trying to walk past towards the sofa, but Chantal grabbed her arm and bought her back out to the balcony she pointed down to Tyson who seemed frozen.  
  
Louise bit her bottom lip and then shrugged and muttered "I don't care" before turning around and walking into her room.  
  
"She is such a bitch" Chantal muttered, Max looked down at his upset friend.  
  
Tyson's mobile started ringing and he answered it, a small smile spread across his face as he jumped up and began walking off talking to someone. Everyone just blinked, not understanding what had just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
how many people can guess what happened? Huh? Come on it's so simple. I hope you enjoy dis, there's probably gonna be one last chapter. Byes R+R  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	7. 2nd Date

Title: Misunderstood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Chantal, or Katie or Louise or Hazel, or at least I let them think that  
  
Sian: Hiya I've been ill, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated.  
  
Chantal: yeah she's got the flu  
  
Sian: shut up!  
  
Chantal: make me! *Gets shoved by Sian*  
  
Sian: *gets slapped by Chantal so she bites her*  
  
Robert: * you don't know him* Stop it!  
  
Sian + Chantal: *glare at Robert*  
  
Robert: what? I just saved you both from a bitch fight.  
  
Sian: *glares* but I was winning!  
  
Chantal: were not!  
  
Robert: *sighs* fine here's the chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katie and Chantal were holding up all the girls because they couldn't find what to wear.  
  
"Look just throw on something cute and hurry up!" Louise yelled, she was wearing a baby blue pair of trousers, sandals and a black boob tube.  
  
"That shouldn't be hard everything in their wardrobe is pink" Hazel commented, she was wearing a gray/green/blue pair of jeans, a purple/blue top with a Cat face on the front with white/blue trainers. Sian nodded in agreement; she was wearing a black, Chinese style top and a dark pair of jeans, her hair was in a plait, so was Hazels, Louise's was just down and hanging around her shoulders.  
  
Finally Chantal and Katie came out, Katie was wearing a baby blue strappy top, with dark, dark blue jeans and her white trainers her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Chantal on the other hand was wearing a blue top that had a golden star on it and her white shirt with her over the knee boots, her handbag was swinging from her arm.  
  
"Ok shall we go?" she asked as she walked over to her three friends, they all rolled their eyes and grabbed their coats.  
  
Louise had a baby blue fluffy one, Chantal had a white fluffy one, Katie had the same, Sian had a long Black coat and Hazel had a short black coat.  
  
Outside of their apartment ((a/n which I forgot to mention last chap is the same as the apartment in Friends read the bottom to find out more)) the boys were waiting, not including Kenny, instead there stood, Tyson, Max, Kai, Rei and a short boy with brown hair and very tanned skin, he glared at Sian and said to her.  
  
"When do I get my £20?"  
  
Katie glared at Sian, "Ok no, not Robert!" she snapped.  
  
"Oh Katie there's no-one else!" Sian sighed  
  
"So I'll go without a date," Katie said.  
  
"Unsocial bitch" Sian muttered as Katie walked back into the apartment building, Robert looked at Sian who handed him a £10 note.  
  
"Because u didn't take her out now go away" Robert glared and walked off, all the other boys laughed.  
  
"Ok shall we go now?" Louise asked as Tyson kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Yes" Tyson said, as he took Louise's hand.  
  
Max put his arm around Chantal's waist as they walked.  
  
Hazel and Rei just walked side-by-side looking nervous.  
  
Sian and Kai looked at each other then walked both of their arms were crossed.  
  
Their second Date had begun  
  
****  
  
Later they all left the cinema, Sian and Kai were blushing a lot, Chantal and Max were holding hands, Tyson and Louise were talking about the film and Rei and Hazel were actually speaking to each other  
  
Sian smirked at the girls as the boys bought them some drink; they all knew what was going to help.  
  
"Hello ladies" someone said from behind them.  
  
Sian held in some laughter as the familiar blonde haired boy approached them  
  
He walked towards Chantal with his trademark smile on his face.  
  
"Are you here alone?" he asked taking her hand and kissing it, Chantal bit her bottom lip s she wouldn't laugh.  
  
Max turned around and glared at the boy, "Hey she's mine girlfriend Enrique go fine some stupid bimbo"  
  
Enrique ignored him and carried on looking at Chantal.  
  
After a few minutes of Enrique chatting up Chantal, Sian burst out laughing.  
  
"Ok ok Enrique stop it," she said as Enrique rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's not Katie, that's Chantal," she said.  
  
"Oh, erm, sorry then" Enrique said with he rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
  
Chantal started laughing as well.  
  
"Ok" Max said slowly coming over to Chantal and handing her a diet cola drink,  
  
"We were gonna get Katie a date other than Robert but she didn't come and Sian description of Katie was 'The preppy girl who wears seriously girly clothing'" Chantal started laughing again  
  
Max rolled his eyes. As Chantal smirked.  
  
This was pretty much perfect for the teens, they weren't arguing or fighting or accusing each other of being gay or being a lesbian.  
  
It was close enough to perfect  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok there will be one more chapter and that one will be telling u what happens to them in the future ok? Soz about the shortness of this chap my brain isn't working well.  
  
Hopefully the flu will go soon bye  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~  
  
Oh yeah soz I almost forgot, their apartment is like Monica's apartment in friends, where the bathroom is where Chantal's room is, Monica's room is mine and Hazels and Katie's a Louise's is where Rachel's room is 


	8. 10 years

Title: Misunderstood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Chantal, or Katie or Louise or Hazel, or at least I let them think that  
  
Sian: ok so here is the last chapter *sighs* I liked this story, and for something that started out as an idea while I was walking to the shop to get Doritos and very hot a spicy dip it turned out pretty good. Anyway here's how it all turned out in the future for these girls ((a.k.a me and my friends))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 years later.  
  
Sian:  
  
She became a brilliant author, her and Kai spilt a few years after the second date due to the fact that he became a huge jerk. She is still in touch with her friends.  
  
Chantal  
  
Her and Max are now married. Chantal is an actress who mainly does lawyer parts; she has a mansion in Florida right by her own private beach, she is still in contact with all her friend except Hazel.  
  
Louise:  
  
Her and Tyson aren't married but still together. Louise is a fully qualified vet with her own surgery. She has a house in the countryside where she owns all the puppies of her dog Holly and also her dog Holly. She is in contact with all her friend including Hazel but only because Hazel using Louise's surgery for her cat.  
  
Katie:  
  
She is single and likes it that way. She works as a lawyer and is pretty successful since she became quite argumentative while being friends with Chantal. She owns her dog Cara and also uses Louise's vet surgery.  
  
Hazel:  
  
She married to Rei. She is a successful artist and is in contact with all her friends except Chantal and Katie because for some reason she can't seem to ever reach them when she phones them. She owns a cat and always takes it Louise's surgery when it is ill  
  
And I'm just adding Robert in here.  
  
Robert:  
  
Didn't want to be put in this fic in the first place especially not to be going out on a date with Katie, he also pointed out that he wouldn't go on a date with Katie either way, money or no money.  
  
Ok so I guess without anything else to say this is The End.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


End file.
